


Adaptation (Will change later)

by Heyheyarminsgay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren has issues, M/M, Slow Build, armin is sad, armin is so oblivious, lots of issues, yumikuri side pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyarminsgay/pseuds/Heyheyarminsgay
Summary: Eren's mother was killed in a tragic shooting a year ago. Eren still hasn't recovered. He suffers from nightmares, and distances himself from everybody but Armin, who he seems to harbor some feelings for. Armin makes it his mission to help Eren out of the dark hole he's sunk into, and he may learn some surprising things.





	1. Eren REALLY doesn't like soccer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the chapter is so short. I

Eren leaned against the chain link fence, cold metal digging into even colder arms. He greatly wanted to yell at Armin, tell him off for dragging him to his STUPID soccer practice, but he thought better of it. He liked Armin, and didn't want armin to get mad at him. Actually, fuck that. He didn’t care if Armin got mad at him. Riiiight?  
\---------------------------------------------------  
Armin shook his wet hair out, gathering it into a stubby half ponytail. He stretched, and jogged over to eren, who was glaring ferociously at him. “I can't BELIEVE you dragged me here.” Eren crossed his arms and hunched his shoulders. “I don't even LIKE soccer!” He pouted. Jesus, Armin thought, he's adorable when he's angry… Armin shook himself. “Well, I do. And YOU can stop pouting, because at least YOU have a jacket! I'm wearing shorts and a T-shirt! And do you see me complaining?” Armin yelled. Now it was his turn to pout, hunch his shoulders and cross his arms. Eren bit his lip. Armin mentally berated himself. “Uh. I'm- I’m sorry.” Eren said. “Here- you can have my hoodie.”

“You didn't need to do that.” Armin said, taking the hoodie.

“Yeah, but I wanted to.” Eren said abruptly, and walked off, leaving armin with his blue hoodie. What's his deal? Armin thought. He's acting so strange…  
\--------------------------------------------------  
What’s my deal? Eren thought. I'm acting really strange… Why do I care what Armin thinks?

he's just another friend… it doesn't matter if he hates me. I don't need friends. He walked off into the rain, leaving armin standing behind him, holding his favorite hoodie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeee this one is just as short I'm sorry

Armin wondered what to do. He stood in the rain, holding Eren’s blue hoodie, with a slightly dumbstruck look on his face. He had literally never guessed that Eren, (or anyone for that matter) would just give him their hoodie and walk off. ESPECIALLY not Eren. Armin knew that Eren had issues, and he was trying to cut him some slack. His mother had just been killed in a school shooting about three months earlier, leaving him under the care of his questionable uncle, Hannes. His father had disappeared some four years earlier. Armin remembered how happy he had been, and he honestly missed the Eren he used to play with in the summer months. He shuddered as he remembered the face of the man who shot her. There were little globules of spit foaming at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes were rimmed in red. He remembered his maniacal grin as he picked up Eren’s mother and threw her against the wall. He then pulled out his gun, and as she struggled to get up, he shot her in the face. He could practically hear Eren’s horrified scream, as he ran to his mother and screamed ‘NO! WAKE UP! NO!’ And then, so quietly only Armin could hear, ‘please don't be dead…’ and then the tears streaming down his face, and his broken look as he realized that he had nobody left but his half sister, Mikasa. And he remembered the other casualties. Mina, with the left side of her face collapsed. Marco left paralyzed from the waist down. Thomas, shot seven times in the chest. All the people who shouldn't have died. The people who should have died, but didn't. Armin’s chest burned with sorrow and loss. _Wouldn't it be great if I was dead?_

 

Eren ran home in the rain, wet hair slapping against his face. He halted at the corner of Third Street and Shiganshina street. He angrily turned towards third, mentally berating himself for even THINKING about that street. He had sworn to himself to forget about that. Forget about his mother. Forget about all the people he lost. They didn't exist. That just made everything more complicated. He slowed to a walk. With a shock, he realized he was crying. _Dammit!_ He thought. _I don't cry! Eren Yeager doesn't cry!_ The tears kept on flowing, mingling with the rain pouring down his face. He darted into an alleyway, hoping to get out of the rain. He angrily punched the wall. He hated to cry, it showed weakness, and wasn’t that the reason he couldn't save his mother? Because he was weak? He punched the wall again. _See?_ He told himself, _I’m strong. That didn't hurt. Someday I'll find him. I'll find that bastard that killed my mother. And I'll kill him._ He punched the wall again, imagining it was the man’s face. He punched the wall again and again, ignoring his bleeding knuckles. _Wouldn't it be great if I was dead?_


End file.
